Unexpected
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: Just when you thought you knew everything about your coworkers;;A visitor brings the team further back into the life of one of their own then they ever imagined.
1. Unexpected

**I know, I've got like two other fics I should be working on but I like this idea, it's a bit different and unexpected.**

**Works out with season seven.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned ncis, I'd be Donald Belisario, seeing that I'm not, I guess I do not own it.**

* * *

"Forget it Probie, I know _everything_ about you." Tony said proudly, his hands folded behind his back leaning on his chair.

"No you don't." McGee laughed in disbelief.

"Oh, really? Ask me anything, but no cheating." he was serious.

"Tony, I'm not going to sit here and waste time with childish games. Unlike you, I'm trying to get things done." he replied, not looking up from his computer.

Tony got up and wandered over to Tim's desk, speaking as he did so. "Timothy no middle name McGee. Oldest son of Daniel and Pam McGee, younger sister, Sarah. Penname, Thom E Gemcity, Author of Deep Six. Graduate of MIT and John Hopkins. First car-" he sat at the edge of McGee's desk, staring at the younger agent.

"Yea, Palmer could have told me that." McGee replied with a mock smile.

"Favorite color, orange. Favorite ice cream, cookies and crème. First pet, gerbil named Hammy. Broke your ankle in second grade in a scooter accident, seriously who gets hurt on their razor?"

"Ok, I don't even want to know how you know all that." McGee went back to his work, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You work with someone long enough and you get to know their deepest secrets." he said with a proud smile as he walked back to his desk. "Speaking of co-workers, where is our little Israeli probie?" he changed his course towards Ziva desk.

"Right here." her voice came from behind him, she sounded as if she had just sprinted here. "My car would not start. I had to ride the bus." she stated annoyingly, throwing her backpack down. "Why do people find it perfectly fine to brush their teeth on a bus?" she asked disgustedly.

"It's an American thing." Tony said coolly.

McGee let out a chuckle from his desk. "Hey, Tony, I bet you don't know everything about Ziva." he shot, in a mockingly smug way.

Ziva exchanged a questioning look between McGee and Tony.

"Tony thinks that just because you work with someone for a while you know everything about that person." McGee explained.

"Oh really?" Ziva eyed him curiously.

"Well, yea, most of the time." he replied with confidence.

"What about Gibbs?" she questioned

"See the thing with Gibbs is-"

"Um, excuse me?" Tony looked up and saw a teenage girl, no older than 18 standing at the front of the bullpen. Seeing that she had the attention of all the agents, the brunette spoke again. "Is this the MCRT?"

She looked at Tony, who nodded. "You need something?"

McGee could see the girl tense a bit, clutching her purse closer to her. "_Someone_ actually."

Ziva rose her eyebrow in confusion as the young girl took a deep breath.

"I'm looking for my mother."

* * *

**Hehe! So who do you think is the mom? Give you a hint: the whole "you think you know your coworker thing", plays into it. **

**Kay, so its unbetaed and I wanted to get it up ASAP. Gunna update this soon. So check out my other stories too:D**

**Oh, review. And whoever gets it right, wins the next chapter dedication and a probie snack:D**


	2. Her Name Perhaps?

**Oh. hi! Quickish update I kinda wanted to wait a little bit for any late comers so…well, the big reveal is in this chapter. And like the title says, it's unexpected!**

**So, even though I thought no one would guess two people decided to take my advice and come completely out of the blue. Those two are: _.01_ and _jgomez921_. So I applaude you for your guess and now you get a probie snack! Yay!**

**And don't go running to the reviews to see what they guessed and don't go skipping to the end. It totally ruins the whole effect of the story.**

**Kay, well enjoy. And I'm trying to get to my other stories too, but I wanted to at least get this chapter out before my parents come home.**

**Disclaimer: "Ah, yes, but as the philosopher Jagger once said, 'You can't always get what you want.'" (House)**

* * *

_(Cue Mark Harmon's Sexy Voice over) Previously on 'Unexpected':_

"_I'm looking for my mother."_

* * *

All three agents stared at the younger brunette for a moment. Her long, dark brown hair was tied up in a tight ponytail and her bangs swiped to the side right above her wide hazel eyes which were staring to glisten with new forming tears she was trying desperately to hold back. Her apricot skinned arms clutched her handbag tightly against her casual sundress. And her tall, thin legs stood perfectly in place, held up by her white three inch heels. Her naturally pink lips drew inward as she awaited an answer from any of the agents, although her eyes were fixated on Ziva, the only woman in the bullpen.

Tony's eyes went straight to Ziva's as did Tim's.

Ziva noticed the two agents staring at her and she gave them and innocent look of confusion while shaking her head.

Seeing that none of them were going to speak she continued. "I'm adopted. Doreen, my adoptive mother, said my birth mother had me when she was 15." she said, traces of hope filled her voice as her eyes kept glancing towards Ziva, who shook her head solemnly.

Disappointment fell over the girls face.

"You got a name, kid?" Tony asked the woman.

"Yea, Olivia Wilson." she answered, a bit caught off guard from her disappointment.

"And you're sure your mother works here, at NCIS?" McGee questioned uneasily.

"Yea, she, uh, she used to keep in touch with my m- Doreen…last letter she wrote to her had an address in DC. And she told Doreen she had gotten a job at NCIS on the MCRT."

"Do you know your mother's name? Perhaps she works in another department now." Ziva offered.

Tony looked at the girl, his head shaking in disbelief, _no, there was no way_.

"Um, oh, yea. Sorry, just a little tired from the flight. Um," she stuttered a bit as she tighten her fist around the piece of paper with her mother's name, the one she had memorized the whole way here, practicing every way to say it and spell it, the name she could now never forget.

"Her name is _Caitlin Todd_."

* * *

**How bout that for unexpected? i know its short, its also unbetaed but i needed to get it out there, promise next chapter will definetly be longer:D**

**Come on, come on, gotta give me props for that! Wanna here you theories and reviews!**

**Is it in character? Believable? Did anything tip you off, besides the fact that I ruled everyone else out by the end? But, what do you think will happen? How will she react? What the hell is her story?**

**I'm gunna keep this a believable story, so sorry, I'm not bring Kate back from the dead, but read the summary and get excited for the next chapters!**

**Yea, so please please leave a review! What breaks my heart is a story alert with no review! So please?:D**


	3. Finding Out

**Sorry for the wait, truly I am, but school has been mean and…well yea. Also, I am not juggling 3 stories and I still wanna get an update for "All These Years" out.**

**I wanna say, I am so happy with the amount of people that were interested in this story. And I laughed every time a review said this was unexpected, cause that's the title and the whole tone of the story, so it's just ironic:D**

**IMPORTANT! READ: I rewrote the first two chapters, not too much changed but Gibbs isn't in them, he comes in now. It just worked better for me like that. So if you already read the last two chapters I would suggest you go back just so you know that Gibbs isn't in the bullpen yet.**

**But anyways, won't delay this any longer, onto the story!**

* * *

_(Cue Mark Harmon's Sexy Voice Over) Previously on "Unexpected"_

_"Her name is Caitlin Todd."_

* * *

Olivia watched at the agents faces twisted into shock. They all stared at her with a surprised expression but she kept her hopeful attitude.

All three agents stayed silent, not knowing what to say or do.

"Do you know her?" Olivia asked confused, her focus hopping from agent to agent.

"Kate?" Tony whispered to himself absently.

Tim blinked himself out of a trance. "You're s-sure you have the right Kate?" he asked.

She loosened her fist, revealing a folded piece of paper. "Special Agent Caitlin Todd. 26 L Street. Apartment 2B." she read.

Tony shook his head in disbelief. That _was_ Kate's address.

"I went to her apartment, but no one was home. Doreen told me she worked for NCIS so I came here." she explained, nervous from the stares.

After a few silent seconds she spoke again "So do you know her?"

"Sorta." Tony said, not making eye contact.

"Sorta?" Olivia knitted her eyebrows together.

"You see-" Ziva began.

"Campfire." Tony commanded Ziva and McGee. And a few seconds later their chairs were close together in the middle. Olivia watched in confusion.

"Did you know about her?" McGee whispered to Tony, who shook his head.

"No." he whispered, still seemingly absent.

"Do we tell her?" McGee asked.

"You cannot, _not_ tell her." Ziva pointed out.

Tony let out a frustrated sigh and opened his mouth to speak but her a sharp whistle instead. Turning around, the agents saw Gibbs standing in the front bullpen, next to Olivia.

"Hey! Dinozzo!" he barked.

"Yes boss?"

Gibbs motioned his head towards Olivia, who stood there awkwardly.

"Uh, boss, that's Olivia. She's…she's…well, boss she's.."

"Spit it out!"

"She's...Kate's daughter."

Gibbs stared at Tony for a few seconds, before turning his focus to Olivia, who looked him straight in the eye, with her mother's eyes.

"You tell her?" Gibbs asked to no one in particular.

"Tell me what? What is going on?" Olivia asked with confusion.

"Uh…" Tony hesitated, the right words escaping him.

"Caitlin died, 5 years ago." Ziva finished for him, she knew none of them would have the heart to tell her, but it had to be done.

Olivia's brows knitted in confusion, her mouth opened slightly, making a few awkward noises. "D-d-died? She's d-dead?" she could hardly bring herself to terms.

"I am sorry." Ziva said, the others still to shocked to say anything.

She nodded, wiping a few stray tears that were beginning to form on her eyes. "H-how?" she didn't want to know but she felt she needed, after coming this far, she just needed to know.

This time Ziva it was Ziva who was speechless, putting her head down towards her lap. Olivia turned to Gibbs, who was still next to her.

"Murdered." he said bluntly.

A few more tears made their way out of her eyes.

"Saved my life though, died a hero."

Olivia forced a smile, the kind of smile that would go with an 'of course'.

"We got the guy though." Tony added, avoiding Ziva's direction.

Olivia shook her head overwhelmed with emotions. "Ok, well…I'm going to…" she shook her head, telling herself it was stupid to cry over someone she never even met, never even knew existed until a few days ago. "I'm going to go now…sorry for the, the inconvenience." she said sadly, turning away and dashing for the elevator, hating herself for crying.

Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee; his face was stained with confusion and contemplation. He walked towards his desk, sitting down and throwing his coffee away. He then got up and headed out of the bullpen, probably for more coffee.

"Kate had a daughter?" McGee mused.

"Yea, we've established that…" Tony answered something still on his mind. "Cover for me." he said, making a break for the elevator.

* * *

**Oo! so where is Tony going? And will we see more of Olivia?**

**Review and keep reading to find out:D**


	4. Photos and Phone Numbers

**So, sorry bout the delay, I've been caught up in my other stories and school has been crazy!**

**Kay, well no further delay for this chapter!**

**Flashbacks are in italics**

**Disclaimer: can't…bring myself *tears* to terms to admit…it *waaahhh!***

* * *

Tony exited the building, tightening the button on his designer suit at the brisk feeling of the wind hitting his body. He scanned the Navy Yard, looking for the red suede jacket Olivia was wearing.

He spotted her a few feet away, walking towards the parking garage. Calling her name, he jogged toward her. She heard her name being called and turned around, seeing it was the man from the bullpen, she stopped and turned around, wiping the light streaks of mascara from her cheeks.

He finally caught up with her, a little winded. "Hey, Olivia right?"

"Yea." she said with a sniffle.

"Uh, I don't know if you already have one, but," he started reaching in the inside pocket of his jacket for his ID. He pulled out a small rectangular picture from behind his NCIS identification and handed it to her.

She took it curiously, and took in a breath when she did. Olivia recognized the woman in the picture. It was a much older photo of her birth mother.

"_I might have a picture somewhere." Doreen said as she got up and opened the chine cabinet. _

_Olivia, who was still a little frazzled from the news watched as her 'mother' rustled through a folder she kept in the back of the cabinet. _

"_Aha! Here it is." she said victoriously, handing Olivia the picture. _

_The woman in the picture was younger, younger than herself. She stood awkwardly against a yellow wall, her stomach hung lovingly over her very pregnant stomach. _

"_That was taken when Kate was 16, she was probably about 7 months along with you." Doreen sighed. "Unfortunately I think that may be the only photo I have of her." _

"This is her?" she quivered.

"Yea, that was, maybe 4 months before she died."

"Thank you, really, this means a lot." Olivia wiped a teary eye.

"No problem. I got a couple more at home. But Kate wasn't a picture person." he chuckled. "She hated when people took pictures of her, but when they did, she looked great in them."

Olivia nodded, her eyes still focused on the picture.

"So, how long you gunna be in town?" he asked awkwardly.

"Well, I was planning of staying with…" she trailed off. "But, I've got enough money on me to get me a few nights at a hotel."

Tony nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I was close with you're mom. If you ever wanna know anything about her," he took out his card from his jacket suit pocket. "Call me."

Olivia took the card, looking at it momentarily, thinking how once her mother had a card just like this with her name next to the gold shield.

"Thanks…actually, maybe tomorrow. I mean, I came all the way down here, might as well know what she was like."

"Yea, I'd love to tell you anything you need to know." he gave her a friendly smile.

Olivia nodded, letting a small smile creep from her lips. "I'll definetly call you. Thanks again," she looked at the card. "Anthony."

"Tony, you can call me Tony."

"Tony." she whispered to herself. "Thank you." she said, turning around again, but stopping herself and turning back to Tony.

"Hey! Wait, Tony!" she called to him, causing him to turn around. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!"

"Do I…look like my mother, at all?" she asked sheepishly.

Tony gave her a smile. "You're like a mini Kate."

Olivia laughed through a few stray tears. Then, turned around nodding to herself.

* * *

Tony sat back down at his desk and picked up the phone, he searched his desk for the post-it he kept somewhere.

Finally, the green paper caught his eye and he quickly dialed the number.

A few rings later, he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Diane?"

"_Yes, who's this?"_

"It's Tony, Kate's partner."

"_Oh! right, right, right. Tony, what can I do for you?"_

"I think there's someone you should meet."

* * *

**Yea, idk what Kate's sister's name is, but in this story it's Diane.**

**So, I'll try and get the new chapter up soon and we're gunna start to go further into Kate's past! Yay!**

**Review! **


	5. Buried

**Wow. **

**Am I actually updating this story?**

**I know right?**

**I hope you guys are all still interested. I'll try to update this a little more often, but it's not gunna be that long of a story anyway.**

* * *

It was luck that Diane only lived an hour away from the Navy Yard. She rushed into the bullpen, escorted by an agent who left her as soon as they rounded the bullpen.

"Tony!" she sounded restless and eager and he got up and hugged her. Ziva eyed them curiously from across the bullpen.

"Hey, Diane, wow, you look…" his eyes wandered down her to her stomach. "Pregnant."

She breathed a laugh. "Eight months, I feel like I'm gunna burst any second."

He smiled through an awkward pause. "Well, how are you?"

Her eyes lit up, happy someone said something. "Good, really good, actually, just…um…just wondering who this mystery person is."

His mouth stayed open, unsure what to say. "Yea…uh…does the name Olivia ring any bells?"

"Olivia?" she racked her brain for the name. "Um…no, no, why?"

He watched her for a moment; Ziva observed him. "A girl came in here a few hours ago…" he let loose a chuckle, twisting his mouth. "Did Kate have a daughter?" he finally asked after a moment.

Diane furrowed her eyebrows, her mouth hung open in shock. She stayed silent for a minute, maybe two. "A daughter?" After searching through years of sisterhood with Caitlin and not remembering a single moment where Kate was pregnant, she swallowed a low gasp in realization. She put a hand to her mouth, shaking her head. "There was this…" she shook her head more. "But Katie wouldn't…she-"

Tony grabbed her arm softly, leading her around his desk and letting her rest in his chair. She looked up at him with agitated eyes. "There was this time, when she was about fifteen…she ran away. But she used to run away all the time when she was in high school." She continued to shake her head in disbelief.

"_Kate_? She ran away?"

Diane twitched a smile. "My parents went through some problems when we were in high school; she overreacted most of the time. But she always came back after a few days." Diane rubbed a hand over her forehead. "But there was this one time, when she was fifteen, she ran away to our aunts for the summer, when she came back she was depressed for a while, but then her rebellions become less and less. I just assumed that Aunt Kitty had helped her out." She explained, slowly, messaging her temples with her index fingers. "But…pregnant?"

Tony gave her a moment.

"Olivia…she came here. I told her, she took it pretty hard, but she's staying here for a few days." Diane looked up at him. "I'm going to meet her for lunch one day this week, she has the adoption papers, I can try to explain all this for you." He stated calmly and kindly.

She smiled, and nodded. "Thanks. Yea, that would be great." Drubbing her hand over her face one last time, she got up. "Thanks again Tony. This is just so…unexpected."

Tony nodded understandingly. "Well you have my number right?"

Diane nodded.

"Kay, I'll be in touch." He called Agent Hernandez over to escort her out.

Tony returned to his desk, finally noticing Ziva's eyes on him. But he did not look up. "That was very…_nice_ of you." She narrowed her eyes on him, but her face soon softened. "I am actually quite impressed."

"I have my moments." He didn't look up from his computer.

Ziva wandered over to his desk, for the pure reason of being closer to him. "You must've cared about Kate."

"She was my partner." He explained as if it was simple math.

"We're you attracted to her?" This had become both an interrogation, and a flashback.

"I feel like we've been down this road before."

Ziva let out a deep breath. "Just do not get too involved in this. Some things are better left buried."

* * *

**Short, I know. But hey, at least it's an update haha.**

**Okay, so check out my other stories and review!**

**Tell me where you think this is going, what you wanna see. Anything! I love hearing from you guys:D**


End file.
